thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shae Summerfield
Shae Summerfield '''is a D8 Female, created by 66mc. Profile '''Name: Shae Summerfield Age: 15 Gender: Female District: 8 Personality:'''Nice to everyone on first meeting. Shy, conscientious and forgiving, but not forgetting. Prefers small groups of people to large crowds. Can hold a grudge and can get annoyed easily, especially over her past. She is loyal but can be violent if provoked. Often backs down in a verbal fight and doesn't like to speak up, but in a physical fight never backs down and goes for it. Takes pride and is self respecting yet self conscious. She hates people in general, but she learns to get on and live with things. '''Appearance: Long naturally straight dark hair, tanned skin. Her eyes are dark brown, almost black. She's about 5'4" and fairly thin. Weapon: Dagger, throwing knives or blowgun. Strengths: Speed when running, persuasive and intelligent. Fairly strong, in a girly sense. Strong minded and determinded. Weaknesses: Bad stamina, climbing and often embarrasses and makes a fool of herself. Is fairly anti-social and can push people away un-intendingly.She doesn't have very good survival skills either. Background Story: Shae was abandoned as a two week old baby for no reason, she was then taken to live in the D8 orphanage then was adopted by a two rich merchants. She grew up living a good life but couldn't help but wonder who her birth parents were and where she came from. She gets choked up and upset by her past as it makes her feel unwanted and unloved, especially considering her birth parents could be living side by side with her after they abandoned her, but she has learnt to accept it and move on. She never really grew close to her adoptive parents and tried to push them away as she grew older, she found it hard to cope with them, and her school work gradually slipped. She fell behind with friends and school, until she became depressed. One day, her parents got frustrated with her and they had a massive argument, so she ran-away from home to try and find her birth parents, she couldn't find them after a week and attempted to kill herself. She failed, and was found. When it came to the reapings, she was reaped, at first thinking it would be a good thing, but then she became afraid and wanted to return, so maybe she'd get another chance to find her parents. Interview Strategy: Shy but cute and sweet, try not to stand out too much but try to make a bit of an impression and answer questions intelligently. Bloodbath Strategy: Hopefully grab something, but most importantly run and hide far from other tributes. Games Strategy: Hide and stay away and search for weapons and places to hide and survive. Lay low and stay out of trouble. Maybe ally with another tribute, but try not to get too attatched for when they have to part. Height: 5'4" Allies: Any none career, as gets intimidated and doesn't like big groups, but would be willing to go with anyone as she likes company and gets scared on her own. Family: Adoptive Mum and Dad. Token: A tiny rabbit carved out of Jade to symbolize intelligence and gentleness. So she can stay the person she was before she entered the games and she can make the right choices. Interests: ''Shae likes to sit and read, she is a fast reader but finds it hard to obtain books, her parents are fairly well off though so she can afford a few. She likes to go for long walks by herself and she loves animals. She likes to just sit and daydream sometimes. She is often thought to have a special bond with animals. '''Other: '''She is very touchy over her past and has a lot of deeper emotions than she lets on or tells people. She keeps to herself about it all. Category:District 8 Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:66mc's Tributes Category:Reaped